Clannad no Seitenkan
by Iciclefire
Summary: The Genderbending of Clannad.  What if Clannad's characters were the opposite genders? How would the story evolve? That's what this fanfic is made for. R and R please! My first fic. Will update when possible.
1. Prologue

I hate this city.

It's full of things I want to forget about.

Everyday I go to school, talk with friends and return to a home I don't even want to see again.

Here I am, walking up the same hill, to the same school, destined to repeat this cycle.

Will my life ever change?

When will a day like that come?

A... boy?

The boy has a small frame, and short red hair, two seemingly half loops protruding from his mass of hair.

"Red bean bread..." he speaks in a quiet, wavering voice, "Do you like this school? I really, really like it. But nothing can stay the same."

A boy I have never met before.

His words weren't directed at me. He must be speaking to someone in his heart.

"Fun things... Happy things..." he continues, "They all can't possibly stay the same. Even so, can you still love this place?"

"Just seek them out," I say, quietly.

He turns to face me, my tall and intimidating-for-a-girl figure.

But he smiles at me, my bleak world, fading into color.

"Just look for new fun and happy things," I say, louder this time. The boy simply looks at me. "Let's get going," I say, as I continue to walk up the hill. The boy is following me.

We begin to climb the long, long climb ahead of us.


	2. On the Hillside Path Part 1

A/N: Coming up with the genderbent names were a pain. :P Sorry about the wait! Also, the story is going to begin the same, and change later, most likely. I was hoping to get the entire first chapter done, but you're just going to have to deal with this for now. :)

EDIT: I was really sad I couldn't put what I wanted to in this chapter, so I finished the rest of the events at Sunohara's room.

* * *

><p>The school bell rings and I walk out, heading to my friend, Youko Sunohara's place. She's a strange blonde girl I've been friends with for who knows how long. I go to her dorm after school about everyday. Usually she's harassed by the volleyball team, but she usually deserves it. Today was no different. I walk in to the girls' dorm hallway and she's being held onto by her collar by the captain of the team who was being assisted by the rest of the team.<p>

"Have you finally learned your lesson, Sunohara?" asks the captain.

"You and your Justin Bieber songs on full blast have tormented us enough!" the co-captain exclaims.

"It's not my fault! I can't get my self going until I hear those songs!" Sunohara snorts, as they turn her around to throw her.

"It's always the same thing, huh?" I ask.

Sunohara sees me and shouts, "Okazaki-chan! Help me!"

"No way," I reply, "I don't wanna become a weirdo like you!"

"You're cold hearted, you know that?" She asks, as she is tossed around by the volleyball team.

"Shut up!" a man's scream echoes down the hallway. A fairly tall blue haired man comes running down the hall with a broom. The volleyball team swiftly drops Sunohara and rush out of the dorm building. Masao Sagara, the dorm owner, sets the broom down next to Sunohara. "Geez," he sighs, "And the neighbors blame me for the noise."

"Masao, why didn't you save me earlier?" Sunohara whines.

"You're just as much at fault here," Masao says, turning away from her.

I thank Masao and drag Sunohara towards her room. I walk inside as the volleyball team returns. We sit across from each other under Sunohara's kotatsu.

"Damn those volleyball team jerks," Sunohara complains, quietly, her head on the table, her bleached-blonde hair sprawled around it.

"No one can hear you if you whisper it like that," I say, "Damn those volleyball team jerks!" The wall shakes a little, and Sunohara runs to try to cover my mouth.

"O-Okazaki-chan! Do you want me to die!" Sunohara shrieks.

"You are such a wimp, you know that?" I say.

"Well, if there was only one of them, I wouldn't back down, but there are just too many of them. But I'll definitely get them all before our graduation! And then I'll let you watch my back!" She declares, shooting me a thumbs-up.

"Lucky me! I got you covered," I say, giving her a thumbs-up back. I then turn myself back to the table.

"You're not gonna do it are you?" Sunohara asks, outraged.

"Nope! To tell you the truth, I'm more on their side then yours," I say, flipping my hair a little.

"Since when?" she shouts at me, outraged.

"Since that day when-" I begin.

"Keep it down over there!" the volleyball team captain shrieked from the other side of the wall, kicking the wall. Sunohara literally jumped across the room in fear.

"Shall I kick her back?" I ask, grinning. Sunohara digs her hands into her hair, panicking.

And so this day ends like every other, Masao's cat sleeping on the bed, and us two girls slacking off, me teasing Sunohara every so often.


	3. OtHP Part 2 Classroom

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out another chapter! Here it is! Also writing in first person present tense is a pain! XD

* * *

><p>This is a world that has ended. Nothing is born and nothing dies.<p>

In this world, such as it is, there is a boy. I wonder if he can see me. I haven't been born into this world.

A boy living alone in a world that has ended. A boy living in this empty and still world.

Why am I bothered by that?

* * *

><p>I walk into class slowly, hearing some girls muttering about how Sunohara and I will have difficulty with colleges and such. I simply shrug off the few fragments of their conversation as I sit down. A boy with short purple hair walks over to me. "Well, you're late again Okazaki-san," he says.<p>

"So?" I reply bluntly. The boy is Ryo Fujibayashi, our class leader. He's pretty timid, but he's also pretty tall.

"I just think you should come to school on time everyday, that's all," he says.

I smirk a little bit. "You know, you're starting to sound like the class leader or something."

"B-but I am the class leader!" he exclaims, obviously flustered.

One of the girls from earlier speaks out. "You better not be mean to him, or you'll have his big brother on you in no time!"

"O-okazaki isn't being m-mean to me!" Ryo stutters.

"Okay, okay," I say, "We'll see how I do tomorrow." I put my head on my hand and stare out the window.

"I-I'll read your fortune for tomorrow!" Ryo declared, still by my desk. "Fortune telling is my hobby, you know?"

I sigh, a bit fed up by his presence. He shuffles the cards, but he loses his grip on them and they fall on the ground. I sigh yet again, as I begin to help him pick up the cards. "Oh boy," I mutter.

"It says you're going to be late tomorrow!" Ryo declares.

I fall backwards in my chair in response. Really? "Are you trying to make me mad?" I exclaim, glaring at him.

"I-it's just what the cards say," he squeaks. "I think this is your future."

"My future?" I ask.

He glances at the cards on the ground. He points first to the face up King of Spades. "On your way to school you'll have a romantic meeting with a nice boy," he begins. He then points to the 10 of Diamonds. "You'll forget all about the time," he continues, then pointing to the Ace of Hearts, "And be late for school!"

"Seems a little specific, huh?" I ask, cynically.

"Call it a gut feeling," Ryo replies.

"HEY! Tomoya Okazaki!" A voice calls.

I see a blur heading toward me, and I duck swiftly. I feel a slight twinge of pain as the object hits some of my long hair.

"B-brother, what is it?" Ryo asks to the figure at the door. A boy, about the same height as Ryo walks in, his twin brother Kyo.

"Uh-oh," I mutter.

"You have some nerve picking on my brother," Kyo says, grabbing my collar, "I'm gonna beat you!"

"Geez! Relaz, I was only talking to him!" I say in defense.

"That's right, bro! She wasn't picking on me!" Ryo adds.

"In that case," Kyo begins, releasing his grasp on me, "Oh, were you having Ryo tell your fortune?"

"Yeah," I answer, "He says I'm going to have a romantic meeting with a nice boy tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kyo asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wh-what's that face for?" I ask, slightly disturbed.

"Nothing at all, lover girl. Well, good luck!" he says patting my back.

Kyo skips out the door, laughing to himself. I glance at Ryo, who looks back at me.

* * *

><p>Final Note: Well, there's the classroom meeting with Kyo and Ryo! I'm sorry this took so long. 9th grade is a pain. :P Well, next is lunch with Nagi! See you next time!<p> 


	4. OtHP Part 3 Lunch

A/N: Happy belated turkey day, my American friends! :D Here's a 25 % longer chapter as a tribute to gluttony!

RandomReader00 I'm sorry! I haven't had a day off in more than a month... . Sorry. I try to write these on my days off of school, so it's kinda hard, even on weekends.

* * *

><p>"Where should I go to eat?" I ask myself, out loud. I doubt can hear me, though.<p>

"A ghost?" I hear a group of girls gossiping in a nook in the hallways, as I continue to walk by.

"Yeah, I heard people have seen him around school. You know, the ghost of that boy who was in a car accident," one girl says.

"I bet it was something else. There are no such things as ghosts," another one giggles.

A ghost, huh?

"I'm not kidding! I heard that he's pretty cute, too," the first one says.

I decide to leave their presence. Gossip isn't really my thing anyways. I exit the hallways of the school and enter the courtyard. There are a few scattered students and a few trees in some sort of brick circle. But under one of said trees, someone catches my eye.

"Hey, are you alone?" I ask, casually, "Why not eat in class with your friends." I get a better look at his face, which was currently obstructed by a... Wait... is that red bean bread? Yep, he was definitely the boy I ran into yesterday. He isn't answering me. "H-hey! Are you listening?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry, I'm eating at the moment..." the boy says quietly.

"Okay," I say, patting my school uniform skirt down and sitting next to him.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

The boy finally finished his lunch, and begins to sip... something. I can't exactly see its label from my angle. Why do I have the patience for this boy when I don't have patience for nearly everyone else? Even though I'm thinking this, I still look at him intently, while eating my own lunch now. He finally finishes his drink and begins to talk.

"Umm... What is it you need?" the redhead asks.

"I wanted to know why you're eating out here alone," I reply, curtly.

"Do you like this school?" he asks, quietly.

"Not in particular," I reply, bluntly.

The boy seems unshaken. "I really, really love it," he admits, still speaking in a quiet voice. "I used to have friends and teachers I got along with, but now..."

"Did something happen?" I interrupt.

"Well..." he began, "I was away for a long time last year. So I'm... um..."

"You were held back?" I ask, trying to piece together this odd situation.

"Yes, I'm repeating this year," he says, with a smile, "Everyone I knew either graduated or moved on with their career. I feel like Rip van Winkle or something..."

I continue to eat my lunch, just looking at the boy.

The boy looks like he just realized something. "Oh! I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm saying to someone I don't know..." he apologizes.

I finally understand. "That's why you were mumbling that stuff to yourself..." I say, with confidence, "But... weren't you in any clubs?"

"Well, I wanted to join the drama club but... I have a weak body, so I don't think I could participate in all of the activities..." the small redhead replies, looking down.

"Well, you should at least participate as much as you can," I say, like I've known this boy for a while, "Why don't you just go to the drama club after school?"

"B-but..." the tiny boy begins to object with wide eyes.

"Hey, look over there," I say, changing the subject and pointing to the roof. The boy looks at me first and then changes his attention to the roof, where there is a pair of boys. "They're looking over at us. If you look and act so sad all the time you won't make any friends. Why don't you smile and wave?" The boy jumps a little and diverts his attention to me. "Just give them a big smile and wave," I repeat to him. As he begins to wave and smile a little, the boys turn around and walk away. "I guess they didn't notice..." I say, as the boy lowers his hand.

"I-I don't make much of a presence in class, either," he says, disappointed.

I look away from him, in thought, and see two girls running somewhere. Where are they going?

The redhead boy and I run to the baseball field to find... two _yankees_ driving circles on motorbikes.

"Wow! They're so epic!" I hear Sunohara under me.

I look down at her. "Sunohara, what's going on?" I ask.

"I think they're here for a fight, or something," she replies, "Girls from another school are here... Wait! How'd you get on my head?" She nearly screams the last part.

I see a green haired boy walking towards the bike riding girls, along with some guys cheering their encouragement.

"I-Is he going to give them a lecture?" I ask.

The bikers stop as the boy does. The wind blows.


End file.
